custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Seanzer
=Biography= Early Life Seanzer started off as a unique Matoran living on the island of Markot-Nui. He sometimes tried to fit in with everyone else by playing Kolhii. But he was just horrible at it. So he usually just sat away from the crowd writing about things. Several years later, The Order of the Nightmare Emperor came to Markot-Nui, in search of a new leader for their organisation. They had stolen Toa Stones from somewhere and thrust them into the hands of all the Matoran. Several Matoran attempted to commit suicide. Some succeeded, where others just fell to the ground. Seanzer put his Stone into the chamber, and transformed into a Toa of Death. The Emperor called the new Toa into a courtyard to be put to the test. Seanzer and another Toa were the only ones who passed. Those who failed were carried off to the gas chambers, along with everyone else. Seanzer won with a flick of his sword. The Order then left after the last of inhabitants were gassed. League of Seanzer Seanzer proved to be a far greater leader than The Emperor ever was. Not long after Markot-Nui, the organisation, now known as the League of Seanzer, travelled to Odina to make a peace treaty with the Dark Hunters, and many of the Hunters were recruited into the League, most notably of which was General Keesorak. He and Seanzer became the best of friends. Seanzer told Keesorak secrets that even the Great Beings didn't know of. One day, Keesorak told Seanzer of his own secret, one he had known all his life. He and Seanzer travelled to a small distand island. There Keesorak revealed to Seanzer the Staff of Nesrad. Unknown to them, they had stumbled upon the most powerful and dangerous weapon in history. Also unknown to them, the Nightmare Emperor had followed them. Seanzer took the staff and left the island with his friend. After many years, Seanzer had still not managed to fully master the powers of the Staff, although he thought he had. The Emperor planned to steal the staff at some stage, but thought he would let time pass, as the only way to truly claim the staff is to kill the previous owner. Invasion of Taika-Nui Several weeks after the Great Cataclysm, Seanzer and Keesorak brought an invasion army to an island called "Taika-Nui". It was split in half during the Cataclysm, and the Toa Team designated to protect it were divided. The League killed many of the Matoran, turned off the power supply and started to hunt down the Toa. However, three Toa on the left half made it over to the right half and discovered a vehicle. Seanzer tracked them and sent his vehicles to chase them. In the meantime, he and Keesorak loaded the remaining Matoran into stasis pods. A new arrival, a Toa named Garan came and distracted the League's attention while the other Toa loaded the pods into their vehicle and left the island. Garan blasted Seanzer, slightly weakening him, but killing himself. Seanzer started laughing, but out in the water, Talak had activated the Kiril, and a huge whirlstorm started in the middle of the water, causing the two halves of the island to join back together again. A temple shot up from the water and filled a hole in the middle of the island. Taika stepped out and scanned the area. Lelak, thinking that Seanzer and Keesorak were close to death, got into the Toa's vehicle and accelerated towards them. However he was wrong, and Keesorak sliced him in half. The League then retreated into the forests of Le-Taika, shortly before Taika declared war on the League of Seanzer. War of Taika-Nui Seanzer and Keesorak first engaged in battle with the Toa in the war inside a building just south of Le-Taika. Seanzer got most of the kills, while Keesorak only got a small amount, which made him most unhappy indeed. The next morning, the pair re-grouped with the others, where Seanzer met the new recruit, Rampage, an old friend of Keesorak. He also met a hostage Toa, so he took him into a room for interrogation. But the Toa refused to speak, and Seanzer was left with no other choice but to kill him. After he came out he spoke to Rampage, and suddenly, Talak came out unseen. He and Seanzer had a brief battle before Rampage stepped in and defeated Talak. Before Seanzer could get over to kill him, he got up and ran away. Seanzer, Rampage and Keesorak then gave chase, through to the Po-Taika Mountains, but they ran into some Rahi, so Talak got away. The trio kept watch on a Fortress in the Mountains, with Keesorak's binoculars, and they saw the Toa leave. They managed to ambush the Toa on their way down, but accidentally let most of them get away to chase after a Toa of Water, Zynixx. Seanzer stopped Zynixx at the edge of a cliff and put a knife to her throat. Despite Zynixx pleading for him to stop, that she was working for the Emperor, Seanzer kicked her off the edge. She survived the fall, unknown to Seanzer. When he found that the other Toa had escaped, he called the entire army to storm the Toa's base. Seanzer managed to capture Talak, Zynixx, and a few standard troops in this battle, while the rest either got away, or were killed. After this battle, Seanzer and the rest of the LOS Leaders (Excluding Keesorak and Arkos) returned to their main base. There Bloodzor and the Emperor explained to Seanzer that Zynixx was indeed a spy, working for him, she proved this by telling the Emperor the location of where the Toa re-located. Seanzer later sent a transmission to Keesorak warning him that the Toa had located his factory and he had to evacuate immediately. He also mentioned Zynixx. A while later Zynixx came to the League's base to give the Emperor some more information. She also had to break the news to Seanzer about Keesorak being destroyed. Before she could continue, however, Seanzer grabbed her by the throat and threw her at a control panel. This opened Talak's cell and released his chains, and he sprinted out to freedom. After everyone failed to get him, Seanzer decided to let him run. And he put the Emperor in his cell instead, feeling that he was no longer needed. Seanzer then ordered Rampage to kill Zynixx. He did so, and then Seanzer gathered the armies again, for the siege of the Toa's second base. Seanzer fought with Kolak, Rando and Onulak. After killing Onulak, injuring Kolak and slightly wounding Rando, Taika landed down and fired an Elemental blast at Seanzer. His entire body went numb, and he didn't notice Talak arriving to throw him into a cell. Seanzer tried to escape, but couldn't, due to the high voltage bars. So all he could do was sit and watch as Rampage was defeated by Taika, Talak, Galak, Kolak, Polak, and any others who stepped forward. Two days later, Seanzer and Rampage were sentenced to death in an execution arena. However they managed to escape after Rampage spat poison into the beasts' mouths, who died instantly. Seanzer then took one of the spines of the beasts and used it to cut their chains. The Annihilators stormed into the arena and started a battle, while Bloodzor "protected" Seanzer. The Emperor then found the weapon rack where Seanzer and Rampage's weapons were kept. He took the Staff of Nesrad, and planned to kill Seanzer very soon. End of the War The LOS retreated all the way down to Onu-Taika, where they built their new hideout. There was few Annihilators left, most were destroyed either at the Battle of Ga-Taika or at the last siege of the Toa's base. More to be updated here at a later date Death More to be revealed at a later date =Abilities and Traits= Seanzer, as a Matoran, rarely talked, and really only spoke if spoken to. And he never really was spoken to. As a Toa, and warlord, he was quite aggressive but jumped to conclusions too quickly and never considered to look at the evidence first. Stats Weapons Seanzer's main weapon was the Staff of Nesrad, but he also used a selection of knives and guns. =Trivia= *Seanzer was first built on Halloween, 2008. *Seanzer used to be just a revamped Maxilos. *Seanzer is the Self MOC of SeanMorganProduction. *Seanzer used to be called the "SM Bot" *There are 4 different versions of Seanzer. Category:Toa Category:Matoran Category:Characters